


Firefly

by Dreua



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Happy 1 year Promare, M/M, Promare Anniversary, The Promare Didn't Leave (Promare), and it deserves every ounce of love it can get, artwork combined, because this movie has done so much . . ., short and sweet, they just needed some time to readjust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreua/pseuds/Dreua
Summary: Welcome home . . . .we missed you . . . .Because sometimes, all that's needed is a bit of time to readjust before going back to normal.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (implied), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos (implied)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Side A: Lio

He’s never witnessed so much rain in his entire life. 

Three weeks and counting—sky growing darker by the second, thunder booming, lightning dancing through the clouds, coiling with an intensity that matched his dragon. 

He finds himself curled up on the couch, mounds of blankets pillowed around his small frame, focusing hard on the television as the news talks of power outages, storm pockets gathering in strength. 

_This week marks the one year anniversary of the Promare leaving . . . . raging storms the likes of which our city has never seen . . . . and now for the animal of the week!_

Lio checks the clock, Galo won’t be off till midnight, another two hours, alone. He makes to grab his phone, needing without a doubt to call Meis before his mind begins to wander, reels back the second the lights shudder—once, twice, plunging the apartment into murky darkness.

On instinct, he snaps his fingers, wills his flames to ignite. Feels the chill as it sets in. Hugs his knees to his chest.

_. . . keep trying_

_we missed you . . ._

Thunder booms outside, more rain heaving down upon the concrete, tears threatening to spill.

Lio snaps his fingers, again, curses the day he decided to let the Promare leave. Feels a wave of nausea and something familiar taking root within his veins.

_we need you_

“How do you need me if you aren’t even here?!”

_there we go . . ._

One final snap of his fingers—one tiny ember smoldering to life— and his entire world lights within the palm of his hand.

_we couldn’t forget about you . . ._

_did you miss us?_

“Power’s out all over the city, ran back as soon as I could.” 

Galo pauses, catches his breath, drops his bags (keeps the flowers) in the hallway and clamors towards the living room. “Lio, ya here?” Gets halfway to the door and merely stares in awe.

A million dazzling, flickering, vibrant hued lights rain down upon their living space, bouncing across the ceiling to come crashing down against the carpet like shooting stars. And, standing within the middle of everything, hands outstretched, laughter bubbling up from his throat is one, Lio Fotia.

_welcome home_

_we watched over him for you_

“This is . . . ?”

Lio spins, lets the fire roll off his body, beckoning, welcoming—extends his hand to Galo with the brightest of smiles upon his face before pulling the taller man over.

“Happy anniversary, Galo. I think they missed us.”

_we’re home_

_you both did so well . . ._

_we’ll always be here for you_


	2. Side B: Meis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because, Meis and Gueira need all the love they can get, too.  
> Hope everyone had an amazing 1 year weekend, and that you all aren't in a merch coma after hearing about all the new stuff! (personally waiting on those Sanrio collabs, myself)

_. . . . typhoon like conditions rattling through the city . . . ._

_Flooding in effect for these counties . . . . in the midst of our city’s one year anniversary . . ._

“Turn the volume up, I wanna hear this.”

_We welcome former . . . ._

The power cuts out, throwing the apartment into silence, darkness overtaking what little light had filtered through the windows. 

Neither chances to move.

_don’t be afraid_

Their third floor apartment shakes with a particularly harsh clap of thunder, lightning dancing, illuminating their living room with the palest shade of teal, sky darkening beyond belief, rain clattering against the windows like Freeze Force bullets.

_. . . . can you hear us . . . ?_

“Didn’t want to see his face, anyway.” Meis scoffs, pillowing blankets against his legs, hands coming to rest upon the puff of red hair against his thigh. “You think Boss is doing okay?” 

_. . . . please hear us . . ._

“He’s never much liked storms . . .” Meis continues, reaching for his phone, fingers ready to dial Lio’s number.

Compared to living life on the run, being holed up in a one bedroom apartment is a piece of cake (and they both love cake, Gueira especially though he won’t admit just how much).

And, even though he’s found himself enjoying the quiet moments spent together, long lasting hours of curling up on the couch, blankets piled around their shoulders, Meis can’t help but wonder how the former leader of Mad Burnish has been handling everything.

"Galo was working the late shift, too.”

“Call him if you’re worried.”

Another wave of thunder, purple hued lightning bristling against the darkness, branching off to chase the skyline in heated pinpricks of light. A series of shooting stars bursting forth within the night sky, mimicking fire.

_he will be fine_

_we are with him . . ._

Meis stills.

“Did you just . . . ?” 

And when Gueira slowly shakes his head, eyes widening, fingers coming to point outside at their balcony, Meis can only stare, mouth opening and closing, before hurrying past the double doors, out into the rain.

_won’t you join us, too . . . ?_

_“_ Meis, wait!”

The sky lights a vibrant shade of orange, thunder booming, colliding and rolling.

Their patio seemingly comes to life.

_we missed you_

“Meis?”

Nothing can prepare Gueira for the sheer amount of wonder plastering itself upon Meis’s face. The way the taller man all but sways, laugh lines the likes of which he hasn’t seen in years, blossoming forth, forcing his chest to clench. 

“I thought . . .”

The way the dark haired man glows, hands cupping the smallest of flames, delicately whispering to the twitching colors that teeter back and forth upon his palm, has the redhead all but fumbling with his words.

_he heard us . . . . you heard us_

_we are home_

_he accepts us, again . . ._

_we can protect you, now_

“What do you think this means?” Gueira’s tone is soft, lanky arms enveloping Meis from behind, head coming to rest upon the taller man’s shoulder, reaching out to grasp the smallest of flames that call out to him.

“That something good is about to happen.”

"You know what, I think so, too."

_. . . please take care of us_

_and we will continue to watch over you . . . ._

_. . . . we will always be with you . . . ._

_and you will always be with us . . . ._

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve no words! Huge, HUGGGEEEEEEE thank you (so much love, and many hugs) to the amazing @fireofthousands on Tumblr (my lovely Kura, my sister, and my best friend) for creating such an amazing piece for the 1 year Promare Anniversary to go alongside my fanfiction “Firefly”. Lio looks so adorable, here, and I absolutely love how you’ve done the Promare flames around him!!! Seriously, go check her out while she starts off on her Promare kick :)
> 
> HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY, PROMARE!!!! MAY YOU BURN BRIGHT THIS WEEKEND <3 <3
> 
> tumblr @Dreua  
> twitter @mirroredhell


End file.
